First Time
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Dougie's breathing was rapid, his hands shook and he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow.     WARNING: CONTAINS PUDD SEX  Harry/Dougie having sex
1. Chapter 1

Dougie's breathing was rapid, his hands shook and he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow. The proximity of his band mate was intimidating but he wasn't about to object because somewhere deep within all of the fear he was enjoying it. He looked down at his feet, over to the wall, out the window. Warm hands cupped his face so he couldn't look away and his only option was to stare into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes that seemed to see right through him, looking at the deepest, darkest secrets that he kept hidden. Then he closed his eyes and the hands fell to his shoulders. He opened his eyes but didn't look away. Shivers went through him as the same strong hands moved down and gripped his waist, fingers slipping into his jeans, jeans that were too tight.

"Harry," he squeaked and jumped back, hitting the wall.

"Just..." Harry said and stepped closer, putting his hands back on Dougie's waist. "...Relax," he spun them around and guided Dougie backwards until his knees hit the bed and buckled. Harry fell on top of Dougie, putting his legs either side of his slim waist.

"No...Ahh..." Dougie started as he wriggled out from underneath Harry and slid to the top of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Dougie, it's ok," Harry said, moving up and putting his arm around the younger man. Then he leant in and kissed Dougie, soft and meaningful. Dougie melted into the kiss, it was so gentle. Then Harry, with their lips still locked, moved them so that Dougie was lying down and he was straddling his hips. Harry pulled away, his thumb gently rubbing up and down Dougie's jaw. His hand trailed down Dougie's chest and he could feel the younger boy's heart hammering so hard that it would probably jump from his chest. He leant down and placed soft kisses along his jaw as his hands set to work removing the singlet shirt. Then he hastily removed his own shirt. Dougie gingerly reached up and ran his fingers over Harry's sculpted chest and down over the strongly toned stomach. When he looked up he saw that Harry had a smile on his face.

Harry kept his eyes locked with Dougie's and moved his hands down to the jeans that were wrapped too tightly around the slim waist. Dougie gasped but never looked away from Harry's steady gaze. Harry undid the button and zip before curling his fingers in the belt loops and pulling. In one fell swoop Harry had pulled off Dougie's jeans and boxers, leaving him totally exposed. Harry took a moment to take in the beautiful sight in front of him. Dougie fidgeted and Harry snapped back. He kissed Dougie reassuringly as his hand trailed down his body, stopping low on his hip. As their lips connected again Harry wrapped his hand around Dougie's hardening cock. Dougie let out a loud gasp at the sudden contact.

"Breathe," Harry whispered in his ear and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dougie was scared but the pleasure that was beginning to wash over him was starting to take over and he let out a strangled moan. Harry smiled at the noise that escaped Dougie's lips. He bent down to nip and lick at Dougie's neck.

"Ahh...Harry..." Dougie moaned and began to thrust up into Harry's hand. Harry let go of Dougie's cock and quickly undressed himself. Dougie whimpered at the loss of contact then watched intently as Harry removed his clothes, licking his lips when Harry was fully naked.

"Excited?" Harry grinned and looked down at Dougie touching himself. Dougie hadn't realised that he'd begun to work his own cock. Harry let out a chuckle and moved so he was on top of Dougie again.

Dougie's breathing was rapid, his hands shook and he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow. The proximity of his band mate was intimidating but he wasn't about to object because somewhere deep within all of the fear he was enjoying it. He looked down at his feet, over to the wall, out the window. Warm hands cupped his face so he couldn't look away and his only option was to stare into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes that seemed to see right through him, looking at the deepest, darkest secrets that he kept hidden. Then he closed his eyes and the hands fell to his shoulders. He opened his eyes but didn't look away. Shivers went through him as the same strong hands moved down and gripped his waist, fingers slipping into his jeans, jeans that were too tight.

"Harry," he squeaked and jumped back, hitting the wall.

"Just..." Harry said and stepped closer, putting his hands back on Dougie's waist. "...Relax," he spun them around and guided Dougie backwards until his knees hit the bed and buckled. Harry fell on top of Dougie, putting his legs either side of his slim waist.

"No...Ahh..." Dougie started as he wriggled out from underneath Harry and slid to the top of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Dougie, it's ok," Harry said, moving up and putting his arm around the younger man. Then he leant in and kissed Dougie, soft and meaningful. Dougie melted into the kiss, it was so gentle. Then Harry, with their lips still locked, moved them so that Dougie was lying down and he was straddling his hips. Harry pulled away, his thumb gently rubbing up and down Dougie's jaw. His hand trailed down Dougie's chest and he could feel the younger boy's heart hammering so hard that it would probably jump from his chest. He leant down and placed soft kisses along his jaw as his hands set to work removing the singlet shirt. Then he hastily removed his own shirt. Dougie gingerly reached up and ran his fingers over Harry's sculpted chest and down over the strongly toned stomach. When he looked up he saw that Harry had a smile on his face.

Harry kept his eyes locked with Dougie's and moved his hands down to the jeans that were wrapped too tightly around the slim waist. Dougie gasped but never looked away from Harry's steady gaze. Harry undid the button and zip before curling his fingers in the belt loops and pulling. In one fell swoop Harry had pulled off Dougie's jeans and boxers, leaving him totally exposed. Harry took a moment to take in the beautiful sight in front of him. Dougie fidgeted and Harry snapped back. He kissed Dougie reassuringly as his hand trailed down his body, stopping low on his hip. As their lips connected again Harry wrapped his hand around Dougie's hardening cock. Dougie let out a loud gasp at the sudden contact.

"Breathe," Harry whispered in his ear and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dougie was scared but the pleasure that was beginning to wash over him was starting to take over and he let out a strangled moan. Harry smiled at the noise that escaped Dougie's lips. He bent down to nip and lick at Dougie's neck.

"Ahh...Harry..." Dougie moaned and began to thrust up into Harry's hand. Harry let go of Dougie's cock and quickly undressed himself. Dougie whimpered at the loss of contact then watched intently as Harry removed his clothes, licking his lips when Harry was fully naked.

"Excited?" Harry grinned and looked down at Dougie touching himself. Dougie hadn't realised that he'd begun to work his own cock. Harry let out a chuckle and moved so he was on top of Dougie again.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling more confident now, Dougie pulled Harry into a frantic kiss. He tried to dominate the kiss but Harry was that bit stronger and won. Dougie began to thrust himself up towards Harry, having a sudden urge to do so. Harry ground down on him and the friction between them sent sparks through Dougie. As if a door had been opened Dougie felt he had all the confidence in the world. He reached between their bodies and took Harry's large cock into his grip, slowly rubbing his thumb over the head. Harry growled from deep in his throat. The sound made Dougie even more confident and he was quick to fasten his face. After a moment Harry grabbed Dougie's wrist and stopped him. Then with a peck to the lips he leant over to the bedside draw. Dougie's breath hitched, he had a very good idea about what Harry was getting. He closed his eyes as he heard the click of a bottle cap. Seconds later he felt Harry's slicked fingers at his entrance. Harry placed kisses along Dougie's jaw and slowly pushed his finger inside the younger man. Dougie's face screwed up in slight displeasure. Harry stilled his movements and after a moment Dougie had relaxed, enjoying the intrusion. Harry fingered Dougie for a moment before adding another finger, this time it took him a little longer to get adjusted.

After three finger's Dougie was panting and pushing himself on Harry's fingers. Harry pulled his fingers away, wiping them on his shirt that was lying near his hand. Dougie let out a whimper at the loss of contact. His eyes were still closed when he heard the sound of a wrapper been torn open and opened his eyes just as Harry rolled the condom onto his large member. Harry looked up and met Dougie's eyes, seeing a flash of fear. As he rubbed lube onto his cock he dipped his head and kissed Dougie. Dougie was kissing Harry back when he felt Harry's cock at his entrance. He gasped, his heart sped up and his hands started shaking slightly.

"Just relax," Harry whispered in his ear.

"Will it hurt?" Dougie asked even though he knew it would.

"Not for long," Harry replied. Dougie nodded and closed his eyes tight. "Look at me," Harry instructed. Dougie opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Harry's. Harry held Dougie's waist and pushed into Dougie. Dougie shut his eyes, his face contorting with pain. Harry stopped instantly, he was only a little way in but he wanted Dougie to be comfortable though, yet as Dougie clenched his muscles around his member all he really wanted to do was fuck his brains out. Dougie was fighting tears but a few escaped, rolling down the side of his face. Gently Harry reached up and wiped them away. After a moment he realised Dougie wasn't going to relax.

"Dougie you need to relax," he said softly. Dougie took a few deep breath, relaxing his muscles but his face was still full of pain. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Dougie whimpered.

"I'm gonna keep going, just relax babe..." Harry soothed. Then he pushed further into Dougie, this time when Dougie winced he didn't stop, instead he kept going until he was all the way in. He waited as Dougie adjusted to his member inside his arse.

"It hurts..." Dougie whimpered, another tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry, it will get better," Harry promised and leant forward so he could kiss Dougie. The movement made Dougie bite his lip, the pain hurt but there was something different, he just couldn't tell what. They kissed for a moment and Harry felt Dougie relax more. He broke the kiss and smiled, telling Dougie with his eyes what he was about to do. Then he pulled nearly all the way out of Dougie before sliding back in. This time Dougie's face showed no signs of new pain.

"You right?" Harry asked. Dougie nodded and with a smile Harry pulled out again and thrust back in. He changed his angle slightly and thrust his hips again. Dougie moaned loudly as electric signals jumped through his body. As Harry began to work at a steady pace of in and out, Dougie wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Fuck!" Dougie yelled when Harry angled his hips so he would hit that spot where it made Dougie see stars. Again and again. "Oh, God... Harry!"

"There we go," Harry smiled triumphantly as Dougie became more frantic, panting and meeting Harry with his own thrusts in an effort to try and get closer. The pleasure was becoming more extreme with every movement and Dougie was having the time of his life.

"Harry, oh..Yeah! More!" he moaned before a string of incoherent words spilled from his lips. In the pit of his stomach he could feel something forcing its way up and knew that he would shoot his load soon. He reached between them to grab his cock when Harry swatted his hand away.

"Allow..." Harry stopped to moan. "... Me..." and he took Dougie's cock in his hand and began to pump the hard length. Dougie could feel his orgasm boiling in his stomach, becoming fiercer as Harry jerked at his cock.

"Ahh! Fuck! Harry!" Dougie panted. The knot of orgasm in his stomach was starting to untangle, he was so close. "Harry!" he screamed as his orgasm washed over him. He came over his stomach and Harry's hand, his muscles clenching as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. His vision had gone crazy, he could see stars and colours but through it all, as clear as anything, he could see Harry's face. His head tilted back, mouth open, eyes fluttering closed as his own orgasm got closer. As Dougie's muscles clenched around his dick Harry came with Dougie's name rolling off his tongue. He thrust several more times into Dougie before collapsing onto Dougie. As they waited for their breathing to slow down, and their heart rates, Harry reached up to trail his fingers across Dougie's lips. Dougie's tongue darted out to lick his own cum off of Harry's fingers. Harry didn't have that intention in mind but he smiled when Dougie did it. He went to pull out of Dougie but the younger man grabbed his hips and stilled him.

"I want you inside of me for a few more moments," Dougie mumbled, his eyes closed. Harry lay back on top of Dougie, kissing his neck. He waited a little before kissing Dougie and pulling his limp cock from Dougie's arse, rolling the condom off and tossing it to where he thought the trash can was. Dougie groaned at the loss. Harry crawled up beside Dougie and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Dougie smiled into Harry's chest.

"I love you too," Harry said. Dougie closed his eyes, arms hugging Harry close. They fell asleep in each other's arms and with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Just a little someting that had been sitting in the back of my closet for a while. :)**


End file.
